Legend of Kitty
by Tiggercat12
Summary: The Spirits liked to play pranks every once in a while. Korra, it would seem, is their most recent target.
1. Chapter 1

She was running through the temple at full sprint, panting as she went. She had to catch the ferry before it left. No one was around, save for the white lotus sentries, and what good were they for?

The ferry was just about to leave when she scrambled onto it. She sat down under a bench to catch her breath and think. She had woken up today, not wanting to go to practice but having to anyway. It wasn't until she had gotten out of bed that she had noticed. The floor had been much too far from the edge of her bed. And then she noticed that her nose was a bright pink, and that she had PAWS.

After about fifteen minutes of pacing under the bench, she felt the ferry stop. Running off, she headed straight for the arena. She never realized how far the arena was from the dock riding Naga. With her short little legs, it took nearly three times as long to get there.

Panting, she skidding to a halt at the door. Once her heart stopped beating fast, she began to push at the door, but with no luck. She gave up and began looking for an open window. After several long minutes or searching, she found what she was looking for and quickly scrambled through it, heading right to the gym where she knew the boys would be.

And there they were, waiting for her to show up. Mako and Bolin. Pabu hissed at her, and that made the brothers turn their heads to look at what he had hissed at. "Is that….a tiny cat?" Mako asked out loud. "Yes, it is," Bolin said, walking over to it.

_Guys it's me! _She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but instead of word, she let out a meow. Her mouth snapped shut and she sat back on her haunches, a paw to her lips. Bouncing up, she started to frantically meow and just make noises.

The boys were hopelessly confused. She stopped jumping and smacked her face with a paw- the equivalent of a face palm. "Did it just….face palm?" Mako said, walking over.

_Yes, you idiot! It's me, Korra! _She wanted to shout. Instead, she let out a hiss at the two boys.

"Wait, Mako, look at its arm," Bolin said, picking the feline up by the scruff. She started to protest, but when her feet left the floor, she fell limp. "It's one of Korra's hair bands."

"You're right," Mako said, taking the cat from his brother. "But why would this cat have it?" He sat down and placed her in his lap and went to take it off. She hissed and swung a paw at him, leaving a small scratch on his finger. Cursing, he pulled his hand away. He noticed that she seemed to be…smirking?

After a while, something clicked in the boys' heads. They glanced at each other, then to the cat, which had started to purr because Mako was petting her head. He stopped when he realized he was doing so and she immediately fell silent.

"Korra?" Bolin finally questioned.

_Yes! _She mewed happily, her ears perked up.

"How in the world…How did she turn into a cat?" Mako lifted her up and looked at her. "_Mya!" _she meowed, then covered her mouth with her paws, ears back. The boy chuckled and put her down. "So…what are we going to do with her?"

Bolin thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "We should probably try to figure out how this happened. But I don't even know where to begin," he said.

Korra had jumped off of Mako's lap and trotted over to Pabu, who hissed and growled at her and she got closer. She had a confident stride and went right up to him, sticking her nose out. Then she arched her back and hissed loudly, scaring the fire ferret off. She let out what could only be the cat version of a laugh and sat down, licking a paw and running it over her ear.

"I'll admit, she's actually really cute," Mako voiced. Her head turned to him and he blushed just a little and coughed. "So okay, clearly we're not going to be able to practice," he said, changing the subject.

Korra let out a _mrr-r-r-row _and walked over to them. "Okay…Korra," Bolin said, "How about we go upstairs and figure this out." That said, he stood up, Pabu running over and climbing up onto his shoulder.

With a sigh, Mako grabbed Korra, who squealed, and stood up to follow his brother. The cat in his arms squirmed for a few seconds before grunting and hanging her front legs over the boy's arm. "Good girl," he said, followed by a smirk when she glared at him.

Now upstairs, Mako sat on the couch and put Korra down on the cushion next to him. Bolin made sure to stay at least two yards away to keep Pabu from hissing.

"So, now what?" he said, looking at Korra, who had started to wash her leg. "You're really acting like a real cat," he commented, brow arched. She stopped and looked at him with a growl. "Sorry, sorry."

Mako began to scratch her head. She started to purr and pushed against his hand, sitting back on her haunches, tumbling over a moment later. Letting out a mew, she rolled onto her back. "I doubt she can really help it," the firebender said, rubbing her stomach. A moment later when she grabbed it and started to kick with her hand legs, gently biting his thumb.

Sighing, he went to pull his hand away, but she only gripped it tighter with her claws. "'Ey! That hurts," he grunted, prying her paws open with his other hand. She flipped over and let out a _Mrya, _and sniffed.

"Okay, seriously, this is way weird," Mako said, looking at Bolin. "Do you think Tenzin would have an idea of how this happened?"

Bolin shrugged and answered, "Maybe. But he's probably busy with the council and I'd rather not bother them. We might just have to wait."

Korra growled in annoyance and swished her tail back and forth. _Great, _she thought, _I _HATE _waiting._


	2. Chapter 2

Korra had fallen asleep on the couch against Mako's leg. The boy had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Bolin was leaning against the wall with Pabu on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with her?" Mako suddenly voiced. The Avatar-turned-cat jolted awake and prodded the firebender's leg. He looked at her and received a short growl before she curled up again. "Ugh," he groaned, massaging his temples.

Bolin thought for a moment and said, "Well, it's not like we can take her back to the island. We'd have to explain why she's a cat, and that won't go well. I think we're just stuck with her for now."

Mako slid down the couch a little with a long sigh, arms crossed once more. "Then we're going to have to keep her away from Pabu, and vice versa," he stated. "I can't believe this is happening," he then muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever," he huffed, standing up. He looked at the clock they had hanging on the wall and was a bit surprised to see that it was almost eleven. "Hm…Bo, you hungry? I'll start lunch if you want," he said.

"Sounds good to me," he answered, placing Pabu on the ground. "I'm going to play with Korra," he then announced, walking over to the couch after grabbing a little ball they had for Pabu.

Korra, who was on her back, tilted her head back to stare at Bolin. She flipped onto her stomach so she wasn't looking at him upside-down and cocked her head to the side. "Look what I have," he said, holding out the little ball, which he tossed up and down in his hand. The Avatar tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. Her eyes followed the ball as Bolin rolled it on the ground. Tucking her legs, she wiggled her hindquarters before springing off the couch and landing on top of the ball. She rolled onto her back and kicked it up into the air a few times before chasing after it again.

She perked her ears when she heard the boys laughing and turned to face them, back arched and teeth showing, letting out a loud hiss. That only made them silent for a moment before they both started to crack up again. Spitting at them, Korra turned around, tail in the air, and stalked away to jump back onto the couch.

Mako had finished making their lunch and sat on the couch while Bolin shared the table with Pabu. Korra's nose twitched and she opened her eyes to stare up at Mako's plate. She smelled fish. _Can I have some? _She thought as she put her paws on the boy's legs and stretched her neck to mewl at him. He ignored her. That is until she let out a sharp hiss that made him jump. Looking down at her, she put on an innocent face and mewed again. "….Ugh, fine," he finally said, holding out a piece on his fork for her to take. She hopped up onto his leg and grabbed the fish in her mouth, finishing it in a few bites. Mako had gone back to eating, and she took that chance to reach out a paw and take some more. But just before her paw touched the fish, he smacked it with the handle of his fork. She whipped her paw back and glowered at him. "That's impolite, Korra," he stated simply before pushing some of the fish to the edge of the plate for her. Meowing, she started to eat. As he watched, Mako couldn't help but smile a little.

Mako put the plate on the couch (because Korra had started to lick it) and got up. He went over to the ball that was lying on the floor. He whistled and Korra's head shot up to look at him. He tossed the ball and she immediately jumped off the couch to catch it. He and Bolin laughed again. _Screw you both, _Korra thought, spitting at them.

Mako walked over to her and sat on the floor. She also sat down, just watching him. "Do you plan on going home tonight?" he asked her. She shook her head in answer. "Didn't think so." He sighed and pet her head. "I think I like you better as a cat," he told her. She just snorted at him. "It's true," he muttered, running his hand down her back.

Bolin chuckled which made Mako turn his head. "What?" he huffed with a slight blush. "Nothing, nothing," his brother said with a grin. Mako gave him a look before turning back to Korra, who had started to rub her head on his hand. She was purring.

_Dammit, stop acting like a cat, _she told herself. _Just because you look like one, doesn't mean you have to ACT like one. _Korra laid down, tucking her paws underneath her chest.

"Mako, I'm going to head out. Want to come?" Bolin asked. Mako shook his head and said, "I'll stay here. I don't trust Korra alone."

_Well, excuuuuse me, _Korra thought, giving her claws a lick. "Yeah…good point," Bolin agreed. "I'll take Pabu along, too. Don't want them fighting," he added. "All right, I'll be back later." With that, he left.

"So, Korra…," Mako said, leaning back on his hands, "Now what?"

_You expect me to think of something? _She thought, putting a paw to her chest. She made a chirping meow and pointed at him. You _think of something. _He raised a brow at her and she did another face palm. This was going to be a loooong day.

Bolin came back a few hours later. "Guys, I'm back," he announced. He crossed his arms when he saw Mako and Korra on the couch, both asleep. Mako was on his back, legs crossed, while Korra was curled up on his chest, rising and falling as he breathed, the boy's hand on her back.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" he asked himself, petting Pabu's head. He decided to take a nap too, so he went to his bed with Pabu running ahead. In his mind, he was betting that whatever had made Korra into a cat would change her back sometime soon because she was asleep on Mako. And if he learned one thing from knowing these two, it was that they had a knack for getting into awkward situations.

He was right, though he wouldn't ever find out.

Mako awoke some time later to a sudden heaviness. When he opened his eyes he opened them to Korra. Not the cat, but actually Korra, who's head was resting on her arms, which were crossed on his chest.

He had to stop himself from jolting up into a sitting position out of surprise. Taking a breath, he just stared at her, moving his hand which was now tangled in her hair and putting it behind his head with the other.

That's when Korra woke up. She yawned and looked up at Mako, who quickly averted his gaze.

"What?" she asked around another yawn. She then gasped, "Hey, I'm not a cat anymore!"

"Shh, not so loud, you'll wake Bolin," Mako told her. "And, you can get off me now," he added a moment later with a blush.

Korra stayed where she was. "Nah. I'm comfortable here," she said, a slight purr to her voice. She blinked, and Mako stifled a laugh. "Don't you laugh at me," Korra muttered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kitty," Mako said. She snorted at him and they both fell silent.

"…That was weird," he said finally. "How'd that even happen?"

"I think the Spirits were messing with me. I have no idea how they managed to do _that _though," Korra answered. "I'm going back to sleep now." That said, she moved so she could rest her head under Mako's chin. He made a noise of protest, but didn't actually do anything to push her away. "Oh, and don't call me Kitty," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "I hope Bolin doesn't wake up to find us like this…"

Korra agreed and fell silent as she drifted off to sleep. Mako placed his hand on her back again and fell asleep with his fingers in her soft hair.


End file.
